I Remember
by Monneh
Summary: Christa an average teenager, same gutter humour, same emotions, just a witch. OC
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

Man I feel so stupid about writing this in hey, I mean I'm asking a question about life to a book.. Haha.. Ok, So not funny..

Do you remember your first day at school? I do, I got off the Hogwarts express, and Hagrid, the groundskeeper, greeted us all. There was a boy the same age as us there who knew Hagrid, later we found out it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He had jet black hair, stunning green eyes, hidden behind glasses, and don't forget the scar on his forehead... Such a pity I'm into blondes. There was also this feisty little girl, bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger. Yeah, the know it all from Gryffindor. I have never met her personally but I hear she's so into one of the Weasley boys.. I can't say, oh the red head.. Man that family has good genes.. I mean Ron, yeah that's him.. Man he's not bad looking either.. Freckles over his pale skin and a lot of red hair.. Man.. ANNNNNYYYYWay.. I remember going across the lake in the boats. I shared the boat with 3 other people. One was Seamus Finnigan.. Damnit why must all the guys lead to some explanation about how incredibly hot they've become.. The other 2 were Pansy Parkinson, yep, although she's an.. associate of mine, Doesn't mean I can't say she doesn't leech onto Draco Malfoy. Now him.. Don't get me started on him, the self-loving conceited git.. YES a GIT. He purposely tries to bump into me in the hall. Jakki reckons he likes me.. As if. He's pure evil, and his life consists on making others' lives hell! Oh and the other person on the boat was Parvarti Patil. She's quite pretty, and she's in Gryffindor. Man they get all the pretty girls, I'm the only one in Slytherin.. Haha.. I remind myself of Draco Malfoy.. Ok How sickening.. Worst of all there are like NO hot boys in Slytherin.. well there is one.. but I will not, I repeat will not go near Draco Malfoy. Even though his platinum blonde hair is sexy down the side of his face and his deep blue grey eyes… No. I will not think about that.. No.

God how did getting off the Hogwarts Express travel into a discussion on Draco Malfoy.. Hell knows. Anyway, I remember sitting on the chair and having the sorting hat on my head! It didn't take long to decide I should be in Slytherin. Great, I get to be renown as a Death Eater to be and a sardonic prissy Slytherin girl. Oh how Joyous!.. What-ever. Nice amount of sarcasm in this entry.. Well its been 6 years since then.. My Sixth year.. wow. I am like so over getting pushed around.. I will stand out this year, make sure of that! No one will push me around and get away with it.

All My Love, Christa-.

(A/N: Hey Guys! My New fanfic! Enjoy! All chapters won't be in journal format, just a few. It's so fun writing fanfics so I thought one about a girl in Slytherin, showing people how valuable she is, like Elle Woods I guess. So Enjoy and please review!

------

Take Care, Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I apologise if this zooms between 1st and 3rd view, some will be Christa's point of view, and some mine, so please stick with me!)

Ok, I know I should be getting to class quicker, but we only have Trelawney. How fun, I mean we don't even have any other houses in this class, which ultimately means a whole heaps of Pansy and Tina giggling over Draco. Jakki and I get very annoyed by that. I am surprised Ashli isn't, then again she has the hots for Malfoy Baby.. Haha. Well yeah.. I will hurry up I guess..

Christa clambered the stairs with Jakki and Ashli and entered the heavily perfumed room of Professor Trelawney. They found a table near the far end, as far away from the perfumed sticks that were burning madly. The obvious prospect of chatting wasn't out of the question either.

'So.. Isn't Draco looking good today.' Jakki said smirking to Ashli, who hushed to her quickly.

'Come on, you can't tell me you don't find him the least bit attractive..' Ashli said rolling her hand over the glass ball pretending to actually be doing work.

Even I couldn't say I didn't find him attractive, I mean other than the fact he's an awful jerk, he is still the best looking guy in the year.

'So, Professor Trelawney, What would an annoying girl the same age as me in my crystal ball mean?' Jakki said, raising her hand and clicking her fingers.

'Heh, you sure it ain't your reflection?' Draco smirked and Pansy shrieked.

'You know what, I can see her clearly, she has blonde hair, blue grey eyes, and possesses something extraordinarily weird in her pants from what most girls have.' Jakki said smirking back.

'You are very weird, besides I know it's extraordinary.' Draco said raising his brow.

I burst out laughing, the prospect of Draco being 'extraordinary' and a 'girl' in the same sentence was overwhelming.

Draco threw me a dirty look, so what do I do.. hell I am so stupid, like DUH! Stupid, I pouted a kiss and smirked.. He burst out laughing, hell knows what for, but boy am I gonna pay.

Jakki, Ashli and I walked down the stairs to find Draco, Crabbe and Goyle standing at the base of it, evidently waiting for us.

'You seriously have some nerve of laughing at me.' Draco said face to face with me.

'Well if you heard how stupid you sounded you would have laughed too.' Jakki said.

'What is so funny about 'extraordinary' surely that would be exciting.' Draco said raising his left brow and smirking.

'The only thing extraordinary about your.. boy-ness is that fact it is that.. 'boy-ness'.' I said, particularly flashing my fingers when I said 'boy-ness' towards his groin.

He pulled me away from the group and whispered in my ear, 'You know you want me badly.' And gently licked the side of my ear. I looked disgusted at him, but was flustered. I breathed heavily and looked at the ground wondering what the hell was going on, he had gotten to me. He looked pleased with himself. He was wrong, I did not want him, and his extraordinary small little cocktail frank, no I wanted to be left alone by him.

I looked back at him and whispered back in his ear 'Keep wishing,' and I stuck my finger in my mouth, sucked on it and pulled it out and poked it into my hip and went 'ssss'. I smirked and turned towards the group to walk away with the girls.

We turned the corner of the foyer to the grounds outside to go to the big oak tree by the river side. Best part about summery weather on a Autumn day was relaxing by the water with short skirts and tops, and glasses. I was dipping my toes into the water when 3 people walked over, I thought the worst, when I realised one of them was a girl, It was Harry, Hermione and Ron, they aren't that bad. Besides I could get Harry to help with my dilemma I'm sure he would, considering he hated Malfoy as much as me.

I pulled my toes from the waters edge and slipped them into my slides and walked over to them.

'Hi,' I said, I didn't expect them to be pleasant to me when I'm a Slytherin, comes with the territory I guess..

'Hi.' All three of them replied, I don't know if it was forced or not, but I continued the conversation, I don't care if I seemed like I was trying to hard to be friendly.

'It's hot today isn't it? When I saw you's coming I thought you were Draco and the rest, thank god, I can't deal with another encounter with the git today.'

'You don't like him much, either?' Harry asked, he was at least warming to the idea.

'He's been a jerk to me all since first year, why change now, as I have hated him since then, why change now.'

'Hey.. We are gonna go and uhm' Ron said flustered..

'Make more S.P.E.W badges, yeah, um be back soon.' Hermione said flustered also.

I was not sure whether Harry was blind but these guys had the hots for each other so badly..

'There they go.' Harry said smirking.

'Man, they ain't fooling no one, where do they expect to find those badges.. up Hermione's -' I was cut off by the jerk, not like I wanted to finish the sentence.

'Well Well, Look it, Christa and Potter, having a public rendezvous.'

'Yes we are Malfoy, and I plan to do her good, all night long.' Harry burst out. I don't know who was more embarrassed, Myself for even hearing him speak like that, Malfoy for hearing it, or Harry saying it.

'Yes, He'll bend me over the table, just the way I like.' I said, god, how revolting even talking like this, but it sure was fun watching Draco's expressions.

'I think I am going to be sick.' Draco said finishing looking around and fumbling.

Shit I felt so bad, he actually looked either revolted or upset.. No I will not feel sad for him. Serves him right.

Draco walked away with his hands around his stomach. I turned to Harry.

'Thanks, not exactly the topic I'd expect but yeah.' I said, Harry smiled, embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I dunno why it just burst out… But did you see his face? Hah I think I will be having fun remembering that.' Harry said.

Whoo, Instant friends. So easy to make. I looked at Jakki and Ashli who were staring at me from the spectacle.

'Oh great, now I have to explain to them before they get all giddy.' I moaned and went to walk away. Harry grabbed my arm and turned me around.

'If you need me to help you get him back, Tell me.' Harry smiled and walked off, Just what I need, I told you Harry would help me didn't I.

I walked towards the girls. They both looked at me suspicious like and raising there eyebrows.

'So.. Want to tell us anything?' Jakki said smirking.

'Nothing is going on, Harry helped me in a predicament that's all.'

'What, couldn't you pull your pants up properly?' Ashli said giggling.

'You bitch!' I giggled, 'Nah, He helped me get back at Malfoy, just expect to hear from it with Malfoy..' I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked along the corridor, you know between the boys and girls dorms in the Slytherin house area. I swear half of these boys walk along here half naked on the chance a girl will walk past. Quite sad since Jakki, Ashli and my dorm is at the end of this corridor. This time was different though, there was hardly any one in the corridor except for. Yep you guessed it. I ignored him and walked past, yet he followed.

'I can't believe you're doing Potter.' He said following me.

'And why not?' I said turning, why the hell doesn't he have his shirt on..

'You deserve better..' He said reaching towards my shoulder.

'I deserve better? Like who!' I said looking away from his face, actually more like I was fixated on his abs, haha.

'Someone who knows you, and you've been around…' he leant and grabbed my hand and slowly moved it to his chest. Uh Uh, no don't go there Draco..

GrEaTtTtT I had to feel his body – I'm a goner.

'And this somebody would be?' I swallowed hard getting the answer out. I am not attracted to Draco.. No I am not.. Not one chance, he is a git..

'Someone with rock hard abs .. Someone you desire… We can be good together you know, I know I am what you desire.' Draco said breathing near my ear. Erotic git at 1 o'clock..

'I need you.'

'You're just a horny bastard. Down Boy.' And with that I walked off, thank god.

He watched me walk to the dorm, I turned as I closed the door and watched him, I don't know how long we looked at each other. I was not undressing him with my eyes, nope I was not.. I at least don't think I was. I looked around.. No this can't happen, I want revenge on him..

I walked out towards him.

'What-' I placed my fingers on his lips and pulled him in a room next to us.

He started to unbutton my top and kissing me along my neck, but I pushed him away.

'What? I thought..' Draco said sitting beside me.

'Why do you do this?' I just didn't understand it.

'Do what?' He said so calmly and stared into my eyes.

'You act like a jerk to me, and as soon as I stick up for myself, and Harry says he's shagging me, you come on to me..'

'I, uh, didn't want Potter with you..' Draco said. Great so he only acts like this to break up people, it's funny, Harry and I aren't shagging, hah, this is classic.

'So you do this cause you hate Potter?' I said, ' When you were young, you use to push me off the train, embarrass me I mean you purposely went out of your way to hurt me, and now you say you're doing it in my best interest?'

'I hate Potter…' Draco couldn't get the words out. Great, he was using me to get to Harry.. Just Rosy. And I thought I had no real motive.

'Ok, then, you hate him.' I walked out of the room and to my dorm. This feels so horrible.. I lay on my bed thinking, wondering how I could be used by someone I hate, and it hurts.. Why in the hell..

I know what I must do.. I need Harry for the ultimate revenge. I will show him valuable I can be.


	4. Chapter 4

'Harry, can I ask you a favour?' I asked him during Hagrid's class.

'Yeah? Malfoy business?' Harry asked, man this is gonna be so difficult..

'I need you to snog me, in front of him.' Harry was shocked, I mean its like 'Come and get me!' man..

'But, what?'

'Draco is annoyed he thinks we are shaggin and well, he has been coming on to me, until last night, I asked him straight out was it cause he hated you he was doing this, he couldn't give me a straight answer. Let's get him furious..' I was so embarrassed, how many times is this in a few days?

'Ok.. Lunch time, outside, he seems to be there all the time.' Harry said.. he was blushing madly and I was giggling.

'You know I ain't using you right?' I didn't want to hurt him.. In some way I was attracted to him.. Yeah I know.. I am so confusing..

'Yeah.. I know that, we both want him to have revenge.' Harry said smiling.

I rushed off up to my dorm at the end of the class and got dressed into normal clothes, thank god we had free periods after lunch. I walked down the stairs and found Harry waiting for me, this is gonna be so fun teaching Draco a lesson.

'Ready for a snog fest, heh' Harry laughed.

We walked down to the river side, not only would we piss off Draco, but I heard Cho was still into him.

'Here he comes..' I said noticing him, he was watching all right.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist, our lips touched, and by god it was amazing, hah, yeah. Harry was even adventurous with his tongue.. Draco was getting closer, but hell it was fun enough running my fingers through Harry's hair. Draco stood next to us, and pulled Harry away from me, I must look a mess, Harry had lip gloss over him.

Wham. Draco punched Harry and he fell to the ground. I lost it after that.. I pushed Draco in the chest and he lost balance, he didn't fall but he was shocked. I kept shoving him, more and more till his back was against the tree. Harry was walking behind me, wiping his nose on his hand.

'I like you.' Draco said breathing heavily looking at me. I let him go and he walked away turning occasionally.

'Harry what do I do?' I was so confused.. we walked to the waters edge and Harry had his arm around my shoulders. What the hell is going on..

'I know he's a jerk and I hate him.. but do you really hate him?' Harry said.. how could he say such a thing.. but I was asking myself the same thing..

'I think I do..' I pursed my lips and got up.

'I hate him, but if you like him.. you know..' Harry said getting up, and walked me back towards the Slytherin common room.

'Thanks..' I said and I gave Harry a hug.. I looked into his green eyes then at his lips. We kissed.. Shit.. this is gonna complicate things..

'It's ok.. and by the way, that kiss was a thank you one..' Harry said, perhaps he thinks it would complicate as well.

Now I must go and find Draco.. and decide on my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

'Draco wait up!' God I cannot believe I am running after him.

'What do you want?' Man did he sound ticked off..

'Uh.. I think I like you too.'

'Well I have changed my judgement. You are nothing but a slut.' Draco turned and walked off.

I stood there watching him, but I didn't feel hurt.. Heh, I guess I get another chance to get revenge. I just can't believe it..

I walked around the corner to find Draco and Crabbe talking, my god, Crabbe talks? I mean Vincent? I quickly went back around the corner and listened…

'But Draco, why'd you do that?' Could Crabbe be anymore cryptic?

'I don't know do I..' Draco was upset about something, not crying upset, but confused angry upset.

'Tell the truth, it will be easier.' Man I did not think my sweet Vincent boy was so intelligent to hide the facts. He needs a cupcake when I see him next.

'I can't, the wrong idea will be put across.. It won't be forgot easy what I said..' Draco said.

I got the feeling someone was behind me. I got gripped around the waist.

'BOO!'

'SHIT, Goyle don't do that!' I hushed quietly.

Goyle pulled me along the wall and around the corner while I was fumbling with my shoe lace.

'I got her, Draco.' Goyle said.

'What for exactly?' I asked, still having trouble with my shoe lace.

'I have something to tell you.' Draco said.

Well I wasn't letting him get in any mushy stuff that would ruin my revenge..

'Want to call me a slut again? How about a Ho? Hmm?' Great, nice time for my eyes to be welling up, no I was not crying.. I was uh suffering from hay fever.

'No I wasn't I was going - …. are you crying?' I sniffed when he asked me this and looked away.

Draco got up and put his hands under my chin, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me, my head on his shoulder. Draco with a sensitive side? I don't believe it!

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Which was entirely true, did I know what was happening with me? Nope.

He pulled away and looked into my Hazel eyes, as I stared back at his.

'Hm.'

'Nothing.' I said again, Ok **you** out there, yes I see **you** pointing at yourself like 'Me!' Yeah, I am not falling for Draco got it!.. Good.. I think…

'Something is wrong.' Oh god, no, I just got a daydream – and I shall not fill anyone in on it – maybe Jakki..

I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his chest.

Forget what I said about the sensitive side – here it comes. Draco moved his down my back until they rested on my arse. Yeah, sensitive side…

I moved back quickly and gave him a dirty look.

'Come here..' He said giving me a smirky grin. I glared at him as he whispered in my ear.

'Is this better then Potter?' He smirked. I breathed out quickly and opened my mouth in protest. Ah, I get this now.

'I know what is wrong now.'

'What?' He said smiling.

'I can't believe it. I am in the middle of the fight and I am the prize, aren't I, well not really the prize, the decider! I am being used by both of you! Well guess what, I won't stand for it!' I was shouting, I guess Draco had no idea what my cryptic nonsense meant.

'Wait.' He called and grabbed my left arm as I turned and walked away. I swung on heel and laid a hard slap across his left cheek. He let go and stood there watching me walk off. When I get Harry, man will he be sorry.

How could _I_ trust _either_ of them.

I tried to cry but nothing would come out.. Talk about confusing. I didn't know what to do. Both of them screwed with me. No not screwed me – screwed with me like brains – oh god, you guys have the wrong idea, don't worry then, I know what I'm talking about.

A knock was heard at my door.

'Who is it.' I said in Jakki's voice, did I tell you I am good at impersonating?

'It's me Jakki.. You should come with me.. Dumbledore wants to see you.'

I opened the door to find her crying..

'What's wrong.. what's happened?'

'Christa, remember how that blast went off outside of London? Well.. Your parents were there… I have.. bad news.'

The news took a while to impact. I thought it was a joke.. I shrugged my nose and gave her a look as if she was stupid, before a tear welled in her eye and she went to hug me. My knees went limp as I collapsed to the floor, my hand over my mouth, crying my heart out. Jakki did her best to hold me up, she was losing – badly. I let out a screaming wail and punched the floor, I punched the floor with all the might left within my body. Crouched, on my knees and elbows, on the floor. I gave up… I'd given up on crying, on punching the floor, on giving a damn…


End file.
